Educating Patrick
Educating Patrick is a episode of ADWSS. Plot SpongeBob signs Patrick up for a test with the doctor after a incident they had earlier to see how smart he is, yet unfortunately he gets low marks in math, English and science. Because of this he has to take the test again or he will be placed with a learning mentor (which are described as evil and horrifying). After soon many failed attempts of SpongeBob teaching him the subjects he gives up but a stranger (Who is a professional teacher called Mr Fishinson) comes in and offers to help him with the Subjects. He tries the test again and succeeds, but it turns out the doctor miscalculated the results, so he hires a learning mentor. But Patrick hits the tutor on the head with a frying pan. The episode ends. Trivia 1. Mr. Fishinson previously appeared in Back to School, but SpongeBob acts as if he does not recognize him. 2. This is the first time where Patrick is the dumbest person yet. 3. This is the first appearance of the doctor. Running Gags 1. Someone refers to the tutor, in a frightened voice. 2. Patrick beats someone up who attempts to teach them, they say "He's quite a fighter, ain't he?" then collapse into a stretcher and are taken to the ambulance. Transcript *(The episode begins with SpongeBob heading to Patrick's house where Patrick is sitting down, watching TV) *SpongeBob: Hey Pat, whatcha doing? *Patrick: Oh hey SpongeBob. I'm just watching my favorite program. It's called black and white lines. (camera reveals static on the TV) Hahahahah! That is just SO funny! *SpongeBob: Ummm...... yeah....... so Patrick, wanna go jellyfishing? *Patrick: Sure, but one question..... *(SpongeBob interupts him) *SpongeBob: No, Patrick, you cannot eat the jellyfishing net. *Patrick: I was gonna ask if the jellyfish were edible. *SpongeBob: No, silly Patrick, you don't eat them, you catch them! *Patrick: Oh, so jellyfish is a disease? Then I'm not going! *(SpongeBob gets angry) *SpongeBob: PATRICK! It's not food, an illness, or anything like that, it's just a simple GAME! *Patrick: I see. So it's a food and illness...... but not a game. *SpongeBob: AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm taking you to the hospital to find out WHAT is wrong with you! *(The scene cuts to the hospital) *Doctor: Okay, now tell me what is wrong SpongeBob. Has he eaten a deck of cards? If so maybe I can SHUFFLE him back to normal! *SpongeBob: (with annoyed look on his face) *Doctor: Oh, did he eat some curtains? Maybe he needs to PULL HIMSELF TOGETHER! *SpongeBob: (with annoyed look on his face) *Doctor: (laughs, then sighs) Okay.... so what were you saying? *SpongeBob: Doctor, I'm getting worried about Patrick. It's always difficult to just have a simple conversation with him..... or do ANYTHING with him. He's just that stupid. *Doctor: Well, I guess I'll give him a test, and if he can't pass then I'll have to hire a tutor for him..... (with frightened look on his face).....which I do NOT advise. *SpongeBob: Okay...... now Patrick, you go and listen to what the doctor says! *Patrick: Yes sir! (salutes) *SpongeBob: Good. Now, show that test what you're MADE of! *Patrick: See ya, SpongeBob! *(Patrick is taken to a room with a chair and table and a test paper. Patrick sits down and the timer starts) *Patrick: Huh? These questions look easy! I can't belive he gave me a paper that even a BABY could do! How pathetic! *Narrator: (with card) One hour later..... *Patrick: What!!??. I got 12/100!? That's a load of barnacles! How can I, the smartest starfish in the world, get low marks on a test SO simple!? *Doctor: Face it, Patrick. You're DUMB. You answered the questions, and you got the bad grade. It's your fault for being dumb. SpongeBob, come in! *(SpongeBob walks in and sits down) *Doctor: Okay, according to the test results, he is very stupid. He got 4/10 in the English section, 3/10 in the math section and 1/10 in the science section. On the bright side, he got 10/10 in the culinary section! *SpongeBob: Figures. *(Patrick gnaws on SpongeBob's arm) *Doctor: Patrick will be given another test in a week. Now go home and prepare him for the test. Otherwise I will have to hire a tutor. (in frightened voice) Which I do NOT advise. *SpongeBob: Understood. *(Scene cuts to Patrick's Rock) *SpongeBob: Okay, Patrick, I am going to teach you the basics of math, English and science. Understand? *Patrick: Ohhh, why does education have to be like a chore?! *SpongeBob: Patrick, it's for the best. I don't want you to end up with (in frightened voice) a tutor! *Patrick: (worried, and nervously) Okay! *SpongeBob: Let's start with math, in that case. Patrick, if I had one cookie (holds a cookie in left hand), and then I found another (holds a cookie in right hand), how many would I have together? *Patrick: None. (eats the two cookies) *SpongeBob: Noo. I would have... (he notices that the cookies have been eaten by Patrick) Oh, um, never mind. Let's try that again. If I had one cookie and got another cookie then how many would I have all together? (places down two cookies) *Patrick: Still nothing. (eats the cookies) *SpongeBob: (irritated) Oh Neptune, how long will this take!? I mean..... Let's try something else. (SpongeBob holds up a piece of paper, with an 8 written on it) What is the name of this number? *Patrick: Two sideways eyeballs? *SpongeBob: Eyeballs is not a number, Patrick. *Patrick: Okay. (waits five seconds) Is it a number now? *SpongeBob: Um..... why don't we just move on to English? *(Patrick sits down, SpongeBob takes a piece of chalk out of his pocket and draws an "I" on the chalkboard) *SpongeBob: Now what do we see here? *Patrick: A line! *SpongeBob: Nooooo..... let's try a different letter. *(SpongeBob draws a C) *Patrick: Pac-man! *SpongeBob: No! Now what do we see here? *(SpongeBob draws a B) *Patrick: Ummmmm..... I got it! I got it! (SpongeBob smiles) It's a butterfly! *(SpongeBob's head explodes. A guy walks by and spots him) *Man: Excuse me sir, but I could not help noticing that your student here is having a bit of trouble learning. *SpongeBob: Oh, he isn't a student. He's my best friend. He took a test from the doctor, and got a low grade. Now he has been given another test that he'll do next week. If he fails this one he will have to have a (in frightened voice) tutor! And Patrick is very dumb. *Man: Well, let me help you, kind sir. Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I am Mr. Fishinson of Deep Sea Junior High. I have moved in here a few months ago and I teach math. Once I taught some English and science, too. I can help train your starfish friend stay away from having to be (in frightened voice) tutored. *SpongeBob: Okay, Fishinson. *Mr. Fishinson: I'll have him ready for that test in a week! Now go home..... I'll have this guy a genius by the time you coem back! *Narrator: (with card) One week later...... *(Mr Robinson exits the rock, very beat up, while SpongeBob is watching him, in shock) *Mr Robinson: I don't know how you talk to him every day. He really is a tough fighter, ain't he? Well, at least he'll be ready for the test. (collapses onto a stretcher, and is taken into an ambulance) *(Scene cuts to the hospital) *SpongeBob: Patrick, remember everything Fishinson taught you! Now go out there and nail that test, Pat.... (notices Patrick is sleeping) Oh barnacles! *(Patrick walks into the room he did a week ago, with the chair, seat, and a new test, he sits on the chair) *Patrick: Wow, this looks too easy to be true! (Patrick fills in the answers very quickly) NAILED IT! *Narrator: (with card) Later... *Doctor: You did it, Patrick. *Patrick: You mean I...... *Doctor: Yes. *(SpongeBob walks in through the door) *Patrick: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! *SpongeBob: Great job Patrick! You did it! *Patrick: Yeah, I beat the test! *(Scene cuts to the outside of the hospital) *Patrick: I can't believe I passed the test! *SpongeBob: I know right!? I'm so happy for you! *(Scene cuts to the hospital) *Doctor: Ooops, wait, he didn't get 90%.... he got 9%! TUTOR, GET HIM! *Tutor: (offscreen) Okay! *(scene cuts to Conch Street, where Patrick is sitting on his rock, when suddenly a tutor appears out of nowhere next to him) *Tutor: It's time for your first lesson, Patty! Let's learn about counting! What comes after 1, Patty? *Patrick: (hits tutor on the head with a frying pan) *Tutor: He's quite a fighter, ain't he? (collapses onto stretcher, is taken to an ambulance) *(episode ends) Rate This Episode If you'd like to give a score on a scale of 10, use the poll. For making a more precise review, write a review under the review section including your score, why, and your name on a bulletin list. Poll Rate this episode on a scale of 10. 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0 Reviews * Category:Episodes Category:IRmjii Category:SuperFanon'D! Category:A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants Category:2014